parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby and The Dogs (1983)
399Movies' TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Scooby Doo * Simon Seville - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Theodore Seville - Tito (Oliver and Company) * Dave Seville - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Brittany Miller - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Jeanette Miller - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Eleanor Miller -Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Mrs .Miller - Misty (Pokemon) * Uncle Harry - Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Vinny - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Bathound (Krypto the Superdog) * Happy the Butler - Huckleberry Hound * The Jokester - Muttley * Daytona Jones - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) * Dr. Simonize - ??? * Chip Tracy - ??? * Trusty - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Princess Montana - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Dr. Buford Bubbles - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Miss Dalia - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Seasons: # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 1) # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 2) # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 3) # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 4) # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 5) # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 6) # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 7) # Scooby and The Dogs (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Dog Adventure (1987) * Scooby and The Dogs Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Scooby and The Dogs Meet the Wolfman (2000) See Also: * The Scooby Show (1961) * 2015 spoof Specials: * The Easter Dog (1995) Trivia: * Alvin Seville was Scooby Doo In Alvin Doo * Theodore was Tito In Oliver and Company Chris1701 style * Ash Ketchum was Alvin and Scooby Doo was Dave in Ooglyeye's TV spoof, Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983). Gallery: Scooby Doo in What's New, Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Alvin Seville Courage in Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Courage as Simon Seville Tito.jpg|Tito as Theodore Seville Amber (Scooby Doo)-0.png|Amber as Brittany Miller Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as Jeanette Miller Georgette.jpg|Georegette as Eleanor Miller 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Dave Seville Misty (TV Series).jpg|Misty as Miss Miller Carface in bed.jpeg|Carface as Uncle Harry Zoe Drake-1.jpg|Zoe Drake as Olivia Pongo-Perdy-pongo-and-perdita-32065139-447-336.jpg|Perdita as Vinny Darien (Sailor Moon).jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Uncle "Adventure" Willy Dynomutt in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Dynomutt as Alvin Smith T-Bone (TV Series).jpg|T-Bone as Simon Smith Ace Bathound in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Ace Bathound as Brice Wayne/Batmunk Huckleberry Hound in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Happy the Butler Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as the Jokester Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo as Roland Bellyache Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe as Mr. Pinkie Jock-0.jpg|Jock as Dr. Laboritory Dodger in House of Mouse.jpg|Dodger as Trusty Rita in Oliver and Company.jpg|Rita as Princess Montana Buster.png|Buster as Dr. Buford Bubbles Zsa Zsa Labrador.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Miss Dalia Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:399Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof